Freedom
by NEWNAMEHAGS
Summary: Starting off at the anger of the imprisoned Titans and continuing as they revolt to claim the earth that was once theirs.
1. Chapter 1

It's no joke having the weight of the world upon your shoulders. Literally.

I groaned, the heavy earth upon my weary shoulders. The pain seared my body like molten lava. This was no way to befit a Titan. I should have been in charge of the world, commanding a vast army. Blast Zeus. Blast Gaia and Ouranus.

The pain hadn't stopped for a long time. If only I hadn't believed that Heracles was adjusting his cloak. I grunted loudly at the mere thought of that encounter. How idiotic I had been. This torture had been going on forever. It would continue on into eternity unless I escaped this burden.

Licking my lips, I happily thought of the torture of the Gods. I could already see fear on Zeus's arrogant face. I knew, someday, we would rise. I could feel it in the air, on the dirty earth. Cronos was rising out of Tartarus. Once he was out, there was no doubt about it; we would be free to once more roam the earth.

I couldn't wait for that day. I knew it would come, however far into the future. The gods wouldn't think that anyone could penetrate their prisons.

I howled at the thought of that. Thousands of years later and they hadn't learned from the past. Arrogance is a weakness and it will be their doom. They cannot control the prophecies or the future; however, they can change the present. They are too supercilious to realize that we Titans are breaking free.

Soon, we shall rule the earth that is rightfully ours.

And so, I waited, although not sure for what.

Before I knew it, I noticed a mortal in front of me. Then I detected a strange, faint aura of power. A half-blood, I realized.

"My lord," the half-blood said as he bowed. "I come from the great lord, Cronos."

"Ah." I said, managing to talk while pain engulfed my being. "What does he want, half-blood?"

"He is rising." I turned to look at the half-blood's face. I saw a single, long scar marring his face.

"A moron could have told me that much." I responded.

"He needs your help." Was all the half-blood told me.

"Ah," I said, a grin lighting up my face. "I would be pleased. However, at the moment I am trapped." The half-blood nodded. He opened his mouth after a moment of though.

"Please, my lord, move over." He said as he rolled under. I gladly gave him the burden.

"CRACK!" I rotated my neck as it cracked. I was free, finally after so many long years. The gods would rue the day that they had trapped me.

After all, when we fought, I only was trying to protect what was rightfully mine.


	2. Cronos

**AN://: Hi, this is Emily. I just wanted to say: please review and enjoy! I will not update until I get five+ reviews. Thanks. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

Ah.

The flames are like demons, surrounding me and yet, they cannot burn my body. I am like a jigsaw puzzle in a macabre sort of way. Every piece of my body is scattered far and wide across this hell. If only I could reach out of this pit, leave and be free. I would throw my arrogant son off his throne. He would taste my scythe, feeling the pain that I once did.

The gods will regret their actions, oh yes. In time, though. I must be patient.

I will laugh at my son's pain as he is cut up into a million pieces and cast aside, just as I was. He shall feel the never-ending pain and the fires of Tartarus.

He is so unoriginal. Zeus- dare I say it- did just as I did. He sliced up his father with his own weapon. It was bound to happen, I suppose. Something that I have learned over the years is that one cannot control the prophecies. It is dangerous and causes your worst fear to come true, like your own personal demon.

I do not have a physical being and yet, I am deeply aware of the pain. It consumes me, eats me up. Sometimes I lose my feelings and sanity. I am a mess, no doubt about that. Not that I would let anyone know.

I will escape, as sure as the sun will rise and set each day. Already my little half-blood has been working for my freedom. I will soon be free of Tartarus and once more roam the earth. With the help of my allies, I shall take over and rule. The Olympians will never know what hit them. If I could only get Perseus Jackson on my side. Then, I would be completely unstoppable.

He is an unreliable weapon, though. Thankfully, like mortals, weapons can easily be replaced. Soon I will leave and once more control what is rightfully mind. Soon, soon, soon.

Then, I will rise out of this hell and finally have my freedom.


	3. Author's note

**An: Thanks to the reviewers. (I asked for reviews so I would know what I was doing wrong) Enjoy the story!**

**Also, **Nymph of the Night, **I will gladly work** **on it! Thanks so much all of you. **


	4. Calypso

There is no way to describe the hurt that foods my being. It's like a red-hot poker thrust into my already broken heart. I want to run, to leave my 'home'. It's more prison than paradise now. The trees, the aquamarine ocean, and even the deep blue sky are my jailers now.

The birds crow, my former lovers offering me their condolences. They cannot stand to see me this way. With each passing day, I slowly lose my will to live.

But, that doesn't mean I can't tell all is changing. The earth shakes in anticipation while the ocean seems to be battling with itself. The grey, gloomy clouds crowd up the once cheerful sky. Even I can hardly make out Apollo's sun chariot. Everyone, even the most idiotic fool, would know the truth. Cronos is rising.

The Titans are coming.

The world is at war with itself.

Civilization may end, bringing the gods with it.

A shudder runs through my body. My deep russet eyes blink slowly. I'm in a complete and total daze. The poker embeds itself even deeper into my heart, smoking, burning, and flaming. If he cannot save the gods, he will die.

A shiver goes through my now frail body. I have lost my will to live and am slowly fading. If He dies, I will surely follow.

Even in my mind's eye I can see him his raven black hair, drink in his emerald eyes, and grin at his laugh. I breathe I these tantalizing images, seeing him and him only. He hasn't left my my mind, even if he sailed far away on that ship.

He left me!

That though still chills me during long, hot nights in this hell-like 'paradise'. Without him, this is anything but gorgeous. I simply cannot live here.

~*!*~

Some days I sense golden eyes upon me, watching, looking, staring without a word said. They are stunning and I have formed a hunch about who watches me. Although it is not a wise choice, I utter his name aloud.

"Cronos." I murmur. Names have power.

The golden eyes disappear, leaving nothing behind. My heart is heavier than the weight my father carries. The one thing that keeps him out of my troubled mind is gone.

I can see green eyes now, full of exuberance on a handsome face. To some, he wouldn't be considered good looking. Those people are blind.

He swirls through my aching head, just like a hero and a demon all at once. Laughing, frowning, arguing, sleeping, a million shots of Percy.

His name hurts to think. While I am lost, deep in thought, a flash of gold appears and then a small POP! I turn in hopeful anticipation. My face falls, but I try not to show it. Names have power and he has come for me.

I do not bow; that would be weak and disgusting, like a human servant. He gives a cold smile, staring at me without a word.

"I suppose you want me to join you." I say, standing up straighter. I look haughty and proud, a Titaness not to be reckoned with. To my surprise, he laughs, cold and sharp like the blade of a sword.

"You always were intelligent." He said simply, drily. He turns to me. "You could change the world, you know."

I frown and turn away from him. He laughs once more, scary and evil. It's like icy wind on a winter day.

"You want to have your hero, don't you? You can get him; take him to the right side." He persuades. I stop, too entranced to move. "You need only convince him to join us. You can be his and he yours, living happily into eternity."

This is too tempting.

"I will." I announce.


	5. Hekate

**AN: Sorry I'm so slow. I have to write this is math (I'm not very good, so why not?) and I am the slowest typer on earth!**

**Enjoy!**

The minor gods have been ignored for far too long, I think bitterly. A sneer finds its way onto my chapped lips and I begin to speak in a raggedy, withered voice.

"Who do we fight for?" I yell, my grey eyes widening in excitement. Everyone seems to explode into sound at the question, their harmonious voices bursting into sound.

"Cronos!" they cry simply in powerful voices. Halfbloods, _dracanae, _giants, _empousai, _all united and ready to take back the world that was once theirs. I grin wickedly beneath the setting sun as I begin to mercilessly drill them in the art of warfare.

I am withered and hag-like now, all traces of beauty taken away. No more smooth skin, just a disgustingly wrinkled face and tiny spots of snow white hair upon my almost bald skull. I may seem like a crone, but I am much more.

Cronos is lucky to have the goddess of magic on his side.

Soon, after so many hard drills, we are all exhausted. We continue on. If we want to win this war, we must excel.

I can sense creatures flagging and slowly halting in their progress. This,' I think nefariously. 'Is the perfect moment to reveal their fate if they desert us.'

A halfblood drenched in sweat almost collapses upon the rocky ground. He closes his russet eyes for a while, causing a smile to spread across my wizened face. Suddenly, he cries out in pain. A tiny grain of ash falls of his hand. Two, then three. At four, ash seems to explode out of him as he disintegrates.

Within seconds, he is no more. Without halting their exercise, many minions stare at their comrade's fate.

"Let that be a warning to all who wish to desert Cronos!" I cry to the scared crowd. Those with eyes seem to stare at me in horror while halfbloods gape in surprise and awe; they are probably wondering if there is an end to my cruelty.

A blonde haired halfblood seems frozen in horror, her grey eyes clouded with surprise. I can detect a tiny bit of fear. For a minute it engulfs her like an exquisite perfume. She shakes it off and proceeds to hack a straw filled centaur to pieces.

I almost laugh at her stupidity. She has let her identity slip away far too easily; she has deceived us. The price she will pay is high.

It amazes me that she has found the courage to join our ranks. I know she is a traitor. Brushing back my thoughts of drills, I wave my craggy hand imperiously. They stop immediately as open my chapped, pale lips. Like the rest of me, they are practically colorless.

"It is has come to my attention." I say loudly. "That we have a traitor among us. A traitor who finds out your secrets, spies on you, and reports all your doings. If you know who this despicable creature is, come forward." I hiss, more of a snake's rasp than a voice.

Obviously, no one is idiotic enough to come forth. To admit they know would mean they, too, were double agents.

'Smart of them.' I think proudly. 'About time.'

"If the traitor would walk up, they might live." I suggest slyly. Of course, they all stay still. To admit would be folly. Most of the stupider creatures have uncomprehending looks on their dim-witted faces. Giving a malicious laugh, I step forward.

"I," I snarl in an icy, freezing voice. "Suppose that you leave me with no choice."

Click, clack. Click, clack. Heeled shoes are singing in anticipation. I walk to the trembling soldiers. They quickly move aside in haste. The earlier show is obviously lingering in their minds.

They scramble away from me in horror, but I head for the far back now. Licking my lips, I can almost taste her trepidation on my tongue. It is an all-you-can-eat buffet of colossal proportions.

Ten yards away from her, I think happily. Her tanned face is slowly draining of all color, but she tries to disguise it. How idiotic of that clueless camp to send her.

Luke Castellan will be angry to hear of her betrayal. He has been intent on her training.

Five yards. I am almost there, I realize happily. How shall I kill her?

Two feet, two measly feet away from her death. I am in front of her suddenly. At last.

"Hello." I say pleasantly, as if at a tea party and not ready to murder this spy. "Annabeth Chase."


End file.
